Separated between two Jeff x Reader x Liu
by Dolphinea
Summary: (Y/n), Jeff and Liu Woods had been friends since they were kids. After Jeff an Liu move to a new neighborhood they wrote letters but one day it all stopped. After a few years (y/n) discovers a secret and goes to find her lost friends only to discover that they are no longer the people she loved before. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff and Liu hid behind a bush chuckling softly as their friend searched for them.

Hide-and-go-seek was one of their favorite games to play.

(Y/n) looked behind a rock and let out a frustrated sigh as she walked away in disappointment.

Jeff and Liu always made (y/n) the first seeker, because she was the youngest in the group.

It should have been he other way around of course, but (y/n) didn't complain about it.

"Jeff, Liu come out wherever you idiots are!" (Y/n) yelled as she walked slowly.

"Hey we're not idiots!" Jeff yelled as he stood up from the bush.

As soon as he did that Liu made a run for it as Jeff stood there yelling at the eight year old girl.

(Y/n) ran to Jeff and tagged him with a grin upon her innocent face.

"Your it!" (Y/n) called happily.

Jeff looked at the girl and then realized that he had been tagged and was now the seeker.

Liu came out of no where and laughed at his brother.

"You let yourself get caught Jeff, just like yesterday." Liu said when he finished laughing.

Jeff just smirked and looked at his brother and friend with a devious gleam in his blue eyes.

"Aren't you two suppose to be running and hiding?" Jeff said as he started walking towards the two.

(Y/n) and Liu looked at each other and ran as fast as they could.

The game of Hide-and-Seek soon turned into the game of Tag.

Screams of joy and laughter poured out from the calm forest as the children continued to play.

(Somewhere in the woods)

But somewhere in the darkness that the woods provided, lurked something or someone that watched the children intently.

Slender man watched the children staying within the shadows within the darkness of the trees blankly staring at them play.

Slenderman was pleased with the sight of the unaware children.

Something about the youngsters yelled potential, something of a greater force, especially the young girl.

The girl had this aura of wisdom and mystery that made Slender want to appear in front of her.

He fought off his urge and just stared at her as she ran out of the woods with the two boys.

If he had a face he would have smiled softly as they left the woods.

He would come for them when they were older, when the were in the stage of recklessness of being a teenager.

(Back to Reader-Chan ,Jeff and Liu.)

Out of precious life giving air (y/n) dramatically fell on the soft grass.

Jeff and Liu did the same as their friend laughing and breathing hard, from the lack of air.

They laid close together making a little triangle.

"Hey let's stay friends forever." Jeff randomly said as he caught his breath.

Liu and (y/n) turned to Jeff who was smiling brightly.

Liu chuckled and looked at (y/n) for an answer.

"Yes, let's stay best friends forever." (Y/n) said as she reached for the hands of both boys and held their hands.

From that day on the three met up every single day and played together.

As they got older every year the stronger their friendship grew, and soon Jeff and Liu started showing off and showered (y/n) with gifts and complements.

That was until Mr. Woods got a promotion and decided to move to a nicer neighborhood.

As Jeff and Liu were packing the rest their items in the moving van, (y/n) waited silently holding two little boxes wrapped in white wrapping paper with red ribbon.

Jeff was the first to walk up to (y/n), his usual happy and adventurous spirit was gone.

"So I guess this is good-bye (y/n)." Jeff said with a sad smile as he looked to the ground.

(Y/n) hugged him tightly and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"No, this isn't goodbye, I will see you again." (Y/n) said as she held back her tears.

(Y/n) let go of Jeff and gave him his present that had his name written neatly in black Sharpie.

"(Y-y/n) you didn't need to get me a gift, I don't even have a gift for you!" Jeff said as his face grew hot.

(Y/n) just smiled and looked at Jeff happily.

"Just open it Jeffrey, it would be a shame if I didn't get to see your smile one last time." (Y/n) said in a soft voice to keep from showing her sadness to her beloved friend.

Jeff opened it care full and opened the box. His blue eyes grew wide with shock, inside the box was a leather bracelet with a sterling silver name plate connected to the leather cords.

His name was craved into the metal plate with black lettering.

"You must had spent tons of money on this (y/n), where the he'll did you even get the money to get this?!" Jeff said with shock as he stared at the girl.

(Y/n) chuckled softly and ran her hand through her (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"I just saved all my money up and did lots of jobs here and there around the neighborhood." (Y/n) said sheepishly.

Jeff hugged the girl once again and took in her scent, trying to hold on to his time with her for a little longer.

A idea popped into his head and he grabbed the girl's hand and ran to towards the woods to the tree where they first met.

Taking out a small pocket knife he began to crave his initials and (y/n)'s into the bark of the tree.

Once he was finished he looked at (y/n) once again with a emotion that he never showed her, love, it was love in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I-it isn't much but I want you to have something that is at least memorable." Jeff said as he blushed a bright red but he continued talking.

"(Y-y/n) I don't know how I got these feelings but I true my think I'm in live with you, I just want you to know that."

(Y/n) couldn't take it anymore and tears slipped from her (e/c) eyes.

She threw herself at him and kissed his cheek softly.

After staying there for a few moments they returned to the moving van where Liu waited patiently.

(Y/n) swore she saw jealously when he saw Jeff but it soon disappeared when his eyes met hers.

Jeff hugged her one last time and left Liu and (y/n) so he could say his goodbyes to her.

"I'm going to miss you (y/n)." Liu said with a teary smile.

"Me too, Liu." (Y/n) said as she wiped her tears away.

(Y/n) handed him his gift and smiled at him through her tears.

Luis opened it and was just as shocked as Jeff.

His gift was sterling silver dog tags with his name engraved into one and the other was engraved with the words Forever Best Friends.

Liu put them on and hugged her tightly, slightly tighter then Jeff.

"Thank you (y/n), I love it." Liu said as he buried his face into her soft hair.

Liu pulled away and reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold heart shaped locket.

It was engraved with tiny but readable words, Best Friend.

(Y/n) smiled and turned around so Liu could put the necklace on her.

"Oh, Liu thank you." (Y/n) said as she hugged him.

Liu smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"No problem (y/n)." He said happily.

Tears slipped from his green eyes as he let go of her.

He could hear his mother and father calling for him, telling him they had to go now.

"Liu, promise me you and Jeff will write to me once your settled." (Y/n) said as a rush of fresh tears ran down her face.

"I promise that will be the first thing that we do when we get to our new house." Liu said as he let go of his friend.

Liu said goodbye once again and ran to his parents and brother who were waiting for him.

Within the next few weeks (y/n) received her promised letters and she wrote back.

Every letter was dear to her, way more important then her precious sleep, but then they just suddenly stopped coming...


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) looked into the mirror once again and sighed.

She was dressed in her cap and gown with the tassel swing slightly with every small movement she made.

Graduation day, the most memorable moment in a teenagers life. A time where they all looked back at the past school years, sad but happy they made through life.

But not for (y/n), she wanted her friends there, the ones that seemed to had vanished.

This was supposed to be the day that (y/n), Jeff and Liu go and party to they were all drunk and have a good time.

(Y/n)'s mother walked in and smiled at her daughter as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"My baby girl is all grown and now she's ready to leave to college." Her mother said as she hugged her from behind.

(Y/n) smiled and turned towards her mother and hugged her back.

Then her father walked in and smiled just was brightly as her mother.

"Are you two ready to go?" Her father said happily.

The two women smiled and left the room to go to (y/n)'s school gym for the last time.

(After Graduation)

The day was finally over with and now night had fallen over the sleepy little neighborhood.

(Y/n) was in the basement packing up her items and cleaning up the years worth of dust.

As she moved a vase to the side a stack of envelops fell to the floor.

Curiousity came to her mind as she grabbed them up and looked to see who they belong to.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked who they were addressed too.

They were all hers and they were from Jeffrey and Liu Woods.

Tearing open the first one that was on the stack with a shaky hand.

She read them as tears slid down her (s/c) skin.

All of those years her parents lied to her, told her that her letters never arrived, and she believed them.

Grabbing the letters and the last box she made her way up the stairs to the living room where her parents were.

"You lied to me, you told me that they never came, that they just stopped writing!" (Y/n) yelled as she sobbed loudly.

Her parents looked at each other with disbelief on their faces.

"(Y/n) we were protecting you, we didn't want you to get hurt." (Y/n)'s father said as he stood up.

"From what? They were my friends!" (Y/n) screamed as she slammed her fist on the coffee table.

Her parents looked at each other again this time with worry.

"Honey, we can't tell you, it would break your heart." Her mother said as her hand reached out to hold her.

(Y/n) backed away and walked to the front door with her box and letters in hand.

Her parents walked behind her trying to catch up with their daughter.

"(Y/n) you don't understand, we are trying to protect you and your memories of your friends!" Her father said as he looked at (y/n).

(Y/n) put the last box in her car and looked at her father and mother with pure anger.

"Protecting me from what? Having friends!" (Y/n) said with as her tears continued to fall down from her eyes.

Her parents stood there trying to find their voice once again, but failed as their daughter opened her car door and got in.

(Y/n) turned her car on and drove out of her driveway and left into the night.

She couldn't believe that her parents lied to her.

Pain filled her heart as she turned out of the neighborhood.

Soon she was at the front of her apartment building, she grabbed her boxes and turned off her car.

As soon she got into her apartment she threw herself on her bed just wanting to get some sleep.

Her dreams were filled with her friends and all her memories that she had, from playing in the woods to swimming in the lake at night.

When morning came she showered and looked at her letters again, and then a idea popped into her head.

Getting her bag and the letters she walked out the door and into her car.

She decided that she was going to give them a visit and apologize for her absence.

She didn't care what her parents were trying to protect her from, all she cared about was seeing her friends once again.

It wasn't a long drive from where she was and was happy that she'll be able to see her friends.

She walked up to the door and knocked in it. She was slightly trembling from excitement.

After five minutes no one answered so she knocked again and waited and still no answer.

A women walking by stopped and looked at the girl.

"No ones going to answer you sweetie, the whole family living there was killed all except one boy named Jeffrey." The old women said.

(Y/n) froze and looked at the elder women with shock.

"H-how and where is Jeffery? " (y/n) said with a shaky voice.

The old women invited her to her house for a cup of tea and told her the story.

Never in her life had she thought that Jeff could do such a thing, to beat up three boys by himself and then survive after his whole body was set on fire.

"Dear, no one knows what happened to him but I do warn you that there is a killer on lose so please I beg you to be careful." The women said looking at (y/n) with a sad glint in her baby blue eyes.

(Y/n) nodded and thanked the women for her time and left.

The sun was started to set and (y/n) decided to take a short walk through the woods. Thoughts filled her mind once again.

She lost her friends and now she was left with nothing.

Lost within her thoughts she failed to notice the shadows that were watching her intently.

(Y/n) looked around as she felt breeze past by her, she felt as someone was watching her every move, examining her.

"Go...To...Sleep ." A voice said behind her.

Before she could move something sharp sank into her back.

(Y/n) cried out in pain a pushed the person away and started running for her life.

She ran blindly through the woods and stumbled on rocks and logs that were in her way.

She stopped and held on to a tree trying to catch her breath. As she held tighter to the tree she felt paper crumple underneath her hand.

She grabbed the paper and looked at it scared at what lay before her.

It was a drawing of a man with a black suit with the word "no" written everywhere.

She didn't dare turn around and look behind her.

(Y/n) began to run again hoping to escape with her life.

She wanted to live she wanted to see her parents one last time.

Insane laughter rang behind her and (y/n) screamed loudly behind her.

The pain in her back increased with her every breath, but she kept running.

That was until the person behind her tackled her to the forest floor.

Her attacker straddled her waist and kept her underneath him.

His face was hidden by his hair and his white hood.

"Why the sad face, doll I'm going to make you as beautiful as I am." The man said as he pulled back his hood.

(Y/n) screamed in horror as she looked at his face.

The man's face was white like snow and his eyelids were burned off making the area around his eyes black.

But the most horrifying thing was his smile, a smile that was craved into his face.

"Aren't I BEAUTIFUL!" The man yelled as he pricked his knife up ready to stab the girl to death.

"Jeffery stop what your doing!" A deep voice said as a black tentacle wrapped at the man's hand that held the knife.

Tears filled (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes as the name repeated in her head.

"J-Jeff?" Was all they (y/n) could say as she stared at the man.

Jeffrey's eyes widen slightly (could they get any bigger?) As he turned to the girl.

"(Y-y/n)" Jeff choked out as he took in all of her features.

(Y/n) couldn't take anymore of the pain and excitement and passed out before she could say another word.

"(Y/n)!" Jeff said as he lightly shook her by her shoulders.

Slender man stepped out of the shadows and put a tentacle on his shoulder.

"Jeff she needs medical attention, let's bring her back to the mansion before she loses too much blood." Slender said.

Jeff nodded and carried (y/n) as they ran through the dark woods.


End file.
